


Torta holandesa e lírios amarelos

by kjguccy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, JenKai, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Love, One Shot, Romance, Suicide, Tragedy, True Love, o shipp não é o foco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy
Summary: Entre campos de lírios e pedaços de uma torta holandesa na sobremesa de domingo, me apaixonei gradativamente por Kim Jongin e cada sutil mistério que compunha aquele anjo perdido em meio a humanidade.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Torta holandesa e lírios amarelos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L.).



> Olá! Aqui é a Donnie e este é meu primeiro trabalho por aqui — embora não seja o meu primeiro trabalho de forma geral.
> 
> Se você não gosta do shipp e mesmo assim abriu a história, obrigado por dar essa chance!  
> Espero não decepcionar nenhum de vocês.
> 
> Boa leitura!!

_Torta holandesa e lírios amarelos_

_ou_

_Kim Jongin: o anjo perdido no campo de lírios_

Jongin era um cara engraçado, ele pegava surpresa e não era porque gostava — digo, de fato ele gostava, mas era tão mais uma de suas naturalidades —, quando você menos esperava uma pergunta sobre a surpresa. Elas variam mais do que "como você acha que existem e quais são os últimos programas de canal ou YouTube no YouTube?", Caso você não tenha conhecimento, existem outras coisas reais além da rainha Elizabeth, e isso ele me ensinou. Porém, também havia perguntas mais complicadas, das quais eu imaginava que passava horas, dias passados, pensando em respeito: será que existe algum país que ainda não foi descoberto? Ele está tão longe e não é meio que nada tem noção do que acontece no mundo. Não tem internet, nem comunicação a distância.Também tinha umas perguntas mais... Profundas. Essas respostas sempre demoravam a vir, independente de para quem ela foi lançada. Elas fazem refletir além da saída da sua boca, mas em toda a situação pregada, por mais hipotética que fosse.

_— Se hoje fosse meu último dia de vida, e soubesse disso, o que me diria?_

Jongin tinha um jeito diferente de ver a vida, era o tipo de cara que entra "um copo meio cheio ou um copo meio vazio", escolhe a primeira opção e ainda dirige a outra metade ele bebeu. Não era muito caro em futilidades, mas prestava atenção em tudo o que você queria contar. Seja sobre uma vídeo de três horas com respeito ao funcionamento das mitocôndrias, até sobre as razões listadas em ordem alfabética do porquê da cara cara ou o seu favorito na realidade aleatória da MTV. Ele escuta tudo, não tira os olhos de você, nem uma notificação para tocar no celular ou alguém ao longe. Apesar de inconscientemente ele captar todas as informações, não era bem-vindo ao seu interesse; ele gostava mesmo era do brilho que nascia no olhar das pessoas,

O maior hobby dele era justamente esse: colecionar constelações nascidas pela paixão que brilhava na imensidão de cada ser.

E claro que essa frase não foi inventada ou suposta por mim, eu não teria essa capacidade. Mas ele sim. A li em sua caderneta de anotações em uma tarde que o mesmo me deu o privilégio de folheá-la. Não que ela fosse secreta ou algo do tipo, mas eu gostava de pensar que sim. Ele estava sempre agarrado nela anotando o tempo todo, que pensar ser segredo tornava tudo com ar mais... Misterioso. Embora de mistério ele não tivesse muita coisa.

Aquele moreno de pouco mais de 1,80 tinha duas marcas no peito causadas pelo uso de um desfibrilador. Ele nunca dizia a razão de aquilo ter acontecido, sempre contava com um sorriso no rosto que era um anjo, porém suas asas nasceram no lugar errado e foi necessário cortá-las, por isso as marcas, por isso vivia no meio dos humanos. Quando você insistia pela história real, ele dava risada e só reforçava um "mas é verdade". Eu não sei vocês, mas ouvi tanto a história das asas que hoje acredito como um mais um é dois.

Conheci Kim Jongin em uma tardezinha de primavera em meio um pequeno campo de lírios amarelos. Ele estava sentado nos pés de uma árvore, a caderneta aberta em mãos. Observei aquela imagem de longe, sentada em um banco típico de praça perto do lago, ele era branco e sua tinta corroída pelo tempo. Havia levado um livro para passar as horas, mas repentinamente tudo tornou-se irrelevante demais comparado a cena do homem imerso no seu próprio mundo. Pude sentir a ponta dos dedos tremerem quando me levantei tomando a decisão de ir até lá.

Não sabia o que tinha me dado, mas com o tempo você aprendia que ele tinha um magnetismo próprio, era natural atrair pessoas. Sua mesa estava sempre rodeada, sua casa cheia de amigos quando o mesmo preparava algo. Você só o veria sozinho quando ele queria estar, e aí por alguma razão ninguém ligava, ninguém tocava a campainha ou mandava uma mensagem. Era como se ele desligasse o magnetismo do seu ser.

 _— Posso me sentar?_ — Meus dígitos apertavam o livro de capa azul, por um segundo temendo ser recebida com alguma grosseria ou um mau olhado. Oh... Inocente de mim ter aquele pensamento de Kim Jongin. Com um enorme sorriso nascendo no canto do rosto, ele respondeu:

 _— Achei que não viria._ — Foi a primeira vez que meu coração acelerou por ele. Talvez notando minha falta de reação, visto que não me sentei e nem disse mais nada, ele completou ao erguer o rosto e olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. — _Estava te esperando._

Ele era assim. Fazia qualquer um se sentir bem recebido não importava a situação.

Sentei ainda pouco acanhada em uma proximidade estranhamente exagerada para um primeiro "oi", entretanto tudo corria tão natural que não se tornava incômodo. Ele não disse mais nem uma palavra, já eu retomei a minha posição observadora.

 _— Você desenha?_ — Questionei ao notar que seus movimentos não eram de quem escrevia, e sim contínuos para cima e para baixo, algumas vezes pequenos em um zigue-zague.

 _—_ _Bom..._ — Começou, mas parou por ali. "Está tão focado" ainda cheguei a pensar, imaginando o quão lindo devia estar ficando. — _Desenhar qualquer criança faz._

Foi quando ele afastou o rosto e a mão da folha, virando pra mim a caderneta que revelou os piores rabiscos que você possa imaginar. Um lago enorme que parecia só um círculo deformado no meio da folha, e os lírios tomando grande parte do espaço.

_— E eu sinto que o meu desenhar se iguala com o de uma._

Eu não pude segurar, mas juro que tentei! Gargalhei cobrindo a boca em uma falha tentativa de impedir aquilo, se eu quem fosse a criança certamente levaria uma bronca por tamanha grosseria. Porém ele não parecia se importar, e até mesmo me acompanhou na crise de riso. Com um tom orgulhoso da própria obra, ainda ousou me apresentar os detalhes ao apontar para o canto do lago.

— _E isso aqui é você._ — Meu riso foi cessando aos poucos, até minha expressão tornar-se um tanto séria e os lábios partidos. Aproximei mais o rosto, e realmente ali no canto estava eu: um banco meio desajeitado e um bonequinho de palito sorridente sentado. Ele tinha cabelos longos, como os meus. Tinha um livro no colo, como eu. E foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim.

Foi uma tarde proveitosa. Logo depois de passar longos minutos analisando o eu de palito fui puxada daquele transe pela voz rouca e melodiosa.

 _— Kim Jongin._ — Meu olhar ergueu outra vez, naquele ponto já pensava se ele achava que eu tinha algum tipo de dificuldade para processar informações, tamanha demora das minhas reações. A caderneta foi fechada sobre o colo.

— _Kim Jennie._

Lembro como se fosse ontem daquele sorriso de parar o universo quando ele alegou estarmos conectados por conta do sobrenome, e talvez o problema de Jongin fosse justamente o fato de ele ser convincente em tudo que dizia, pois a partir daquele momento eu passei acreditar fielmente que tínhamos uma ligação imposta por aquelas três letras.

Lírios amarelos eram suas flores preferidas. Eu estava lá quando isso aconteceu.

* * *

Seus pais eram casados há quase quarenta anos e pareciam sempre muito bem com isso. Quando fui convidada para jantar em sua casa pela primeira vez, fui recebida com uma alegria incomparável. Ele tinha o mesmo porte do pai: alto, o maxilar bem marcado, ombros largos. Mas sua doçura com certeza foi herdada da mãe, desde o sorriso brilhante até os olhos que sumiam quando ria de algo bobo. A recepção calorosa sem via das dúvidas veio de berço, os três aparentavam amar visitas.

Naquela noite eu levei uma travessa de torta holandesa que eu mesma arrisquei fazer, e a senhora Kim a levou para a geladeira enquanto seu marido me conduzia para a sala de estar. A casa era bem jeitosa, havia quadros pelas paredes nos quais você podia acompanhar todo o crescimento de Jongin desde o primeiro mês de gestação. Eram bem família, sobre a pequena estante abaixo da televisão acoplada na parede tinha um retrato cheio de gente. No meio de todos estava seu pai segurando um bolo, a vela não mostrava número, na verdade era em formato de um interrogação azul. Na outra ponta da estante tinha um retrato vertical de Jongin agarrado a um cachorro preto, o sorriso era tão lindo que automaticamente me curvei e o peguei em mãos. Estava sozinha na sala, por isso me assustei quando a voz conhecida fez-se presente, como se tivesse sido flagrada em algo errado.

— _Esse é o Coffey._ — Contou, e eu voltei analisá-los naquela imagem congelada. Não me parecia antiga, o que me fez questionar onde ele devia estar, afinal é da natureza dos cachorros receberem visitas animadamente e não havia visto nem uma bolinha pelo quintal. E como se lesse minha mente, Kim continuou ao parar do meu lado, também olhando a foto. — _Ele se foi ano passado. Não era tão velho pra um cachorro, 9 anos. Mas tinha velhice precoce. Morreu dormindo, acho que não sentiu dor._

— _Eu... Sinto muito._ — Sussurrei sem jeito, colocando o retrato no lugar que o encontrei.

— _Não sinta pela partida, Jen. Nascemos já caminhando para esse dia. Leve como uma felicidade, ele concluiu seu objetivo. Sinto orgulho de quem ele foi._

Logo após, o acompanhei até a cozinha.

Aquela não foi a única vez que partilhei refeição com os Kim, mas foi uma das poucas antes de passar a ser recebida e tratada como nora. Nunca houve um pedido formal, as coisas com Jongin apenas aconteciam, e talvez houve um empurrãozinho de sua mãe; nunca soubemos a real história, entretanto eu sempre o relembrava da minha certeza de que ela assistiu nosso primeiro beijo encostados no portão baixo de sua casa, tão repentino e, novamente, tão natural. Jongin sempre rebatia rindo, alegando ser um absurdo eu pensar aquilo, afinal sua mãe não era do tipo que espiava o filho. Todavia eu tenho certeza, _absoluta_ , que do outro lado do grande jardim que separava a calçada da porta de entrada, vi uma pequena fresta da cortina da sala ser fechada às pressas logo que virei na esperança de esconder a timidez. Ela nunca disse nada, mas notei o sorriso dobrado na vez seguinte em que os visitei.

Certa tarde após um almoço tranquilo em sua casa, aproveitei a privacidade que tivemos enquanto a ajudava limpar a louça suja. Ela lavava sem pressa, e eu secava. O senhor Kim pediu licença para terminar a limpeza de sua garagem e eu, esperta quando quero ser, incentivei Jongin a oferecer ajuda ao seu velho pai. Sabia que teria apoio, e não demorou para ele vir.

— _Isso, meu filho. Deixe as mulheres sozinhas um pouco!_

Ele gostava de ajudar na cozinha, e por um segundo senti o arrependimento bater ao ver o bico insatisfeito formar naquele rosto. Arrependimento esse que logo foi embora quando, aproveitando-se da virada de costas que sua mãe deu, lançou-me um sorriso de canto e uma piscadela tão malandra que precisei conter o riso. Aquilo, na casa dos Kim, era quase como ter amassos escondidos dos pais que estavam no andar de cima, correndo sério risco de uma flagra certeiro. E quando tive certeza que estávamos sozinhas e a vontade, puxei assunto como quem não queria nada.

— _Eu estava pensando algo..._ — Comecei, passando o pano nas bordas de um prato.

— _Em que, querida?_

Eu só esqueci de mencionar uma coisa: pude ser esperta o bastante para ganhar um tempo a sós, mas ser discreta não era bem o meu forte.

— _Aquelas marcas no peito do Jongin... O que são?_

Ela continuou lavando, manuseado tranquilamente a travessa pesada que preparou o frango assado com batatas, o sorriso ainda em evidência.

— _Você já perguntou pra ele?_

— _Já_ — Suspirei frustrada — _Mas ele fica dizendo uma história de ser um anjo, e cortar asas..._ _Minha curiosidade não me deixa quieta!_

O silêncio pairou, mas nada que fosse desconfortável. Naquela casa, nada era. Quando ouvi a torneira sendo desligada, ergui meu olhar diretamente para ela, pegando um punhado de talheres para ir secando um a um.

— _Você confia nele?_ — Ela apoiava uma mão na beira da pia, enquanto a outra segurava a própria cintura. A pergunta me pegando de surpresa fez meus olhos abrirem bem enquanto respondia de sobressalto.

_— Sim! Claro que confio._

_— Eu também, Jen. E por isso que se ele diz que é um anjo perdido, quem sou eu para dizer que é mentira?_

De fato aquela era a última resposta que eu esperava. Achava que ia ouvir uma risada e no máximo que ele era um bobo mesmo com aquele tamanho todo. E eis que teria a verdade revelada, e seria então o _meu_ segredo. Até porque se ele soubesse que fui atrás daquilo, certamente causaria uma cara fechada por longos minutos.

Toda minha concepção mudou e eu entendi o que a senhora Kim quis dizer minutos depois, quando aquele moreno voltou com o cabelo todo bagunçado e o rosto e mãos sujos de graxa. Vendo pela janela ele se aproximar, sua mãe correu para se certificar de os pés não estarem no mesmo estado e assim evitar um estrago pela sala.

_— O que aconteceu com você?!_

_— Eu disse que queria ajudar aqui dentro. As donzelas desfrutaram do momento particular?!_

O sorriso da sua mãe naquele momento me fez lembrar a quem ele puxou em tal quesito, e logo a mulher baixinha comparada a si o fazia se curvar para que ganhasse um beijo na cabeça.

_— Vá se limpar no tanque, vai. E não encoste nas paredes!_

Foi quando eu vi que de fato aquele homem era um anjo. Jongin odiava trabalhos de oficina e não bateu o pé quando foi empurrado para um, e apesar dos seus mais de vinte anos ainda voltou para a visão da mãe em busca de uma solução para a bagunça que causou. Não que ele não soubesse se virar, mas _ela_ gostava de cuidar, e ele sabia disso. Não era do tipo que se forçava a coisas para agradar o próximo, todavia não negava pequenos esforços que fossem gerar grandes sorrisos. Jongin era mesmo um anjo, um anjo na vida de cada um de nós.

E a segunda prova disso foi quando sorriu ao apanhar nas costas com o pano de prato que sua mãe puxou do ombro quando ele passou a caminhar até a lavanderia externa.

* * *

Sobretudo, viver em meio os tais humanos o tornou um tanto quanto nós. E assim como qualquer homem, Jongin também possuía suas tormentas. Afinal, nenhum ser esbanja de tantas qualidades sem possuir falhas, e é isso que os torna perfeitos.

Kim era um péssimo perdedor, sua ânsia por vencer ultrapassava a racionalidade quando elevada além da conta. Ele facilmente terminaria uma noite de diversão com a cara fechada de uma forma que até eu teria medo de me aproximar. Presenciei algumas brigas entre amigos, das quais eu posso jurar que se o moreno fosse um cara realmente briguento, acabariam em alguns socos. Em uma delas ele passou quase duas semanas sem falar com seu melhor amigo, e eu tive medo de uma amizade tão bonita finalizar junto daquela partida de _War_.

Ele também possuía seus fantasmas, seres que o atormentavam noite após noite relembrando com o prazer mais sádico de memórias que tanto ansiava apagar, desde a perda do seu padrinho aos quatorze anos de idade, até a partida do seu cachorro há alguns anos. Era difícil para si lidar com perdas que muitos facilmente julgariam como algo tão banal para carregar por tanto tempo, acontece que Kim Jongin não era qualquer um, e ter passado por tantas delas ao longo de seu crescimento o transformou em um adulto frágil, silenciosamente vazio.

Alguns buscam descontar o estresse malhando por horas na academia, outros preferem espancar um saco de boxe no fundo do quintal ou fumar escondido na sacada de casa, mas Jongin preenchia seus vazios correndo no quarteirão e aproveitando a saída para passear com o cachorro de algum vizinho que sempre voltava arfando e de rabo abanando, preenchia-se em uma tarde ensolarada quando eu chegava e o flagrava de jardineira masculina plantando mudas de orquídeas no jardim de casa, ou até mesmo desenhando uma desconhecida em meio um campo de lírios durante a primavera.

Estive ao seu lado em meio muitas de suas crises de choro que mergulhavam na madrugada, nas quais ele deixava expor seu lado mais frágil, rompendo qualquer barreira que pudesse existir entre ele e o mundo. Seu rosto era banhado pelas lágrimas salgadas, e elas variavam desde soluçar com o rosto afundado no meu colo, até gritos desesperados pelo cômodo como se algo o corroesse por dentro, deixando isso ainda mais evidente ao agarrar na própria camiseta e puxa-la como se quisesse arrancar algo muito além daquele tecido, intercalando com tapas na parede, travesseiros jogados pelo chão e cabelos puxados com raiva, acalmando-se logo depois que a senhora Kim conseguia interferir e convencê-lo de tomar uma boa caneca de chá que o derrubava em poucos minutos.

Poucos o viram naquele estado, mas tudo bem, porque de qualquer forma Jongin era um homem que chorava fácil e não tinha o menor medo de expor que sentia; uma surpresa de aniversário bem preparada, à um filme dramático passando na TV. Certa vez flagrei seus olhos marejando enquanto ele observava o teto do quarto, eu estava deitada no seu braço, pelo celular tocava _Heroes_ do David Bowie, e ele disse como aquela canção lhe trazia uma nostalgia gostosa de uma época que ele nunca realmente viveu, mas mesmo assim era gostoso o comichão que crescia no seu corpo e bom, ele poderia ser rei, e eu a sua rainha. Então apenas por um dia, seríamos heróis.

Ele gostava de passar muitas noites assim e de caminhar na beira da praia, dançar de cueca pelo quarto usando uma escova como microfone, atacar a cozinha de madrugada e transar completamente embaixo da coberta; seus gemidos eram roucos e marcantes, como tudo que o compunha. Seu toque, seu calor, sua respiração acelerada ao pé do ouvido.

A última vez que o vi foi assim, com sua franja colada na testa devido o suor e o peito nu sendo o melhor travesseiro que nenhuma empresa seria capaz de criar. Na manhã seguinte acordei sozinha, mas sua mãe me serviu um café da manhã reforçado e me explicou que ele precisou correr no centro para comprar algo que seu pai pediu de última hora. Minha mãe enlouquecia quando passava a noite fora e por isso não pude ficar à espera do moreno.

Depois disso, ele desligou seu magnetismo. E ninguém o procurou, ninguém ligou, mandou mensagem ou tocou a campainha. Era apenas sua natureza agindo, e ninguém gostava muito de interferir.

Na madrugada em que acordei com o celular tocando insistentemente e vi o número de sua mãe na tela, eu soube imediatamente que algo além do magnetismo se desligara. Ao atender sem nem dizer "alô" e ouvir do outro lado o choro sufocado, eu tive certeza.

— _Jennie..._ — A voz carregada de dor chamou, e ela soube que eu estava ali mesmo sem dizer nada. Era uma dor mútua, e meu choque não me permitia reagir.

E foi assim que nosso anjo encontrou seu caminho de volta para o céu, mesmo sem ter asas para alçar voo. Levou consigo o brilho da primavera, os almoços de domingo e o amarelo dos lírios. Levou seus segredos, mas eu espero que tenha largado no caminho todos os seus fantasmas.

Ele se foi depois de beijar a cabeça de sua mãe e dar um forte abraço em seu pai, e isso só após ajuda-la uma última vez na cozinha e guardar os pratos empilhados como ela gostava. Depois de escovar os dentes como se finaliza uma noite comum, tomou os remédios dos quais nunca fez uso e deitou-se para dormir.

A diferença dessa noite para as outras é que ele não levantaria de madrugada para um assalto à geladeira, mesmo que no fundo ele quisesse muito; seria tarde demais para essa felicidade genuína.

Se você soubesse que era o último dia de sua vida e teve a chance de dizer algo, talvez eu não diria nada. Só deitaria em seu peito uma última vez e deixaria uma música pelo quarto falar por nós. Porque palavras não eram nada quando se tratava de Kim Jongin, sua presença sobre qualquer outra coisa, então eram heróis - apenas por aquele dia.

Ele se foi ano passado. Morreu dormindo, acho que não sentiu dor.

E você, não sinta pela partida. Nascemos já caminhando para esse dia. Leve como uma felicidade, ele concluiu seu objetivo.

_Sinto orgulho de quem ele foi._

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada se chegou até aqui, saiba que foi de extrema importância para mim. ♥
> 
> Me sigam no [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kjguccy?s=09)


End file.
